Blind People Problems
by Suicuneepic
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Chase ends out getting shot but there's more than just a bullet. Other trouble appears and there is questing to Chase's fait. Can the others save him or are they all going down a straight road to death. A story including Missions , action, familly fluff and three bionic teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story so I really need your feedback. I'll take constructive critism but nothing too harsh please. Now the title it taken from 'Spikes go Talent' where Leo says "Bionic people problems." Now that's all for now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The mission that never ended**

Chases POV

"Okay it's simple." I say, " You just attach this here and boof power on."

The lights return at once and the computer screen switches on.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'poof' not 'boof." Adam corrects me.

I turn to him, "Whatever."

"Oh video games!" He squeals in delight.

I step in the way. "No it's a highly complex computer system that is protected by-" I begin.

"I'm In!" Bree exclaims.

I look over and Bree's into the database. I take over piloting through the complex system opening every useful source and transferring it to Mr Davenport.

"You getting this Mr Davenport?" I ask.

He replies, "Every last bit keep going Chase."

"Guys Bad news!" Bree reports. "Men with guns coming!"

I quickly jump out the chair and prepare to fight. Adam breaks of a steel bar to knock the men out. As they come running Adam swings and one man collapses. The others now alerted dodge. One goes for Adam but he's to strong throwing them back down the hallway. Bree is super speeding giving the download more time. I quickly check on the screen.

"Back away from the computer." A man yells.

I step back sensing a pistol aimed at my back.

"And if you two try anything. He gets a bullet in his head."

Adam drops his bar and Bree halts.

"Guys get of there!" Mr Davenport yells!

Bree's POV

Chase slowly turns and shakes his head.

"You two go." Chase says. "Follow Davenports orders."

"There not going if your to survive." The man yells again.

"Guys go! This time it's a order" Chase snaps.

I look at Chase and then Adam. I was confused on what to do. Adam nodded to Chase then dashed of. I was certain Chase had a plan. I started following Adam when I heard a gun. I turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I need to say is at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Help! Get me out of here!**

Bree's POV

Chase was lying collapsed on the floor. I ran back and got him then left. Adam was waiting and then took Chase for me.

"Davenport!" I yelled down the headset, " Chase has been shot! We need help!"

Adam busts open the lock down doors and we run out to Davenport helicopter. Mr Davenport gets out to help us place Chase in the back.

"I'm taking Chase back then I'll run some tests in a spare bedroom you go straight to your capsules."

"But-" I whined.

"No buts you need to rest." He confirms.

-Later-

We arrive back and Leo and Tasha are waiting at the door. Davenport rushes in the building carrying Chase and we all trudge in.

"Guys what happened?" Leo asked calmly and cautious."

"I eeyooree guess baa back" I tried to say the covered my mouth. I was glitching!

Adam ran out faster than ever. Leo followed him running as fast as he could.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I ask actually concerned about Chase.

"I don't know sweetie." She replies calmly.

I walk downstairs and Adam's flooding his capsule with tears.

"It's all my fault." He tells Leo. "I was the one who agreed to go."

"You were just following Chases orders!" I but in. " We could all be captured right and our secret released to the world! Chase would have wanted it this way."

"What if they find out at the hospital?" Leo asks.

I reply. "Davenport is sorting him out upstairs."

I slowly trudge to my capsule.

"Night guys" I try saying positively.

"Night." They reply.

* * *

Donalds POV

Chase was down bad. His heart rate high. Breathing fast and blood was still oozing out.

"Chase," I whisper to him. "It's gonna be okay. You saved Adam and Bree now save yourself."

I see him move slightly as if responding to my voice. We had got a lot of data from the mission so Chase wouldn't be too disappointed when he awakes.

The scan results came back in and his chest had been pierced the whole way through just under his right shoulder.

" Die Bionic! Die!" Eddie cheers, " One down 2 to go!"

"Eddie!" I say sternly gazing at him. " I'll shut you of if you don't zip it."

* * *

Bree's POV

I woke up. I felt odd. Something seemed wrong but I was too sleepy. Chase! I dashed upstairs to see nothing. I decided to try finding him by searching every room.

"Bree!" A voice said firmly. "He's upstairs but give him peace he's still unconscious."

I turn to see Davenport. He too looks worried. Slowly but disappointedly I nod. I somehow feel Chase has became the only thing on my mind. I turn to slap my self. He's my annoying, smarty pants brother.

* * *

Chase's POV

I wake up. It's all dark and I can hear buzzing. I can't help myself and I scream! I hear voices.

"He's fine I'm sure I'll go see him." Pretty sure thats Davenport

"C'mon Big D were worried too." Obviously Leo.

"I said no. Now go do your homework!"

Footsteps come closer. The door open yet still no light.

"How are you Chase?" Mr Davenport asks.

"I don't know I can't see." I reply.

"What!" He replys shocked. " Your eyes are open and with your super sences. Ut oh."

"Ut oh." I try sitting up but something stops me. It's like my chest got heavier. " Mr Davenport, is Adam and Bree safe?"

"There fine but your another story."

"Okay so what about the Ut oh?"

"I'll tell you when it's positive."

He seems to walk out and the door closes.

"Is he okay?" Pretty sure Tasha's sweet voice replies.

"Maybe." Mr Davenport replies nervously and walks of without anything else.

Without getting the chance to hear anything else the door swings open and someone speeds in.

"Chase!" Bree yells squeasing me as Adam and Leo run up.

"I... Think your squeazing my ...pancerus to ...tight." I gasp.

She releases and seems to step back.

"Dude. What happened?" Leo asks.

Adam replys, "He got shot duh anyone could tell that."

"No Adam." I but In. " I blew the mission and my self up."

"We got you this." Bree says. I guess she hold something up.

I move my head to the voice. " Great just one problem. I can't see it."

All of a sudden more footsteps and Mr Davnport walks in.

"Everyone out!" He yells. "Not you Chase."

I lie back down. My head spins. There is a mechanical hum and a ting.

"Eech" Mr Davenport squeals.

"Mr Davenport?" I say wanting to cry. "What's wrong with me."

"Nothing Chase." He say trying to hide something.

"I'd rather know." I moan.

He walks out leaving me clueless on a desk or a bed or a seate.

* * *

**How was that. I love to knoe what you guys think do don't be shy. Now I'm not a big shipper or romancerotor but if you wish for Brace moments then tell me. That all. Hope you stay with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I decided I might include BrMae moments but it won't be Huge thing okay? Well let's get on with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The ways of the blind**

Chases POV

I sit up and stretch. My other senses guide me. I feel the silky cushioning material underneath me. I slowly stretch my leg over the side and slip it cautiously down. My heart beats. It's early morning ( The birds are singing and there isn't as many cars) but I don't wanna be stuck up here. My foot touches the floor and I bring the other down. I stretch my arms out and feel the room until I reach a handle. I twist and it opens up. Next I search for the railing. My hand carefully moves but I feel something odd. I end up touching Someones face.

"Chase!" Mr Davenports voice snaps at me. "Your meant to be in there."

I kind of fake smile but it drops quickly and after all this I get caught.

"Sorry but I don't wanna be stuck up here and I'm hungry." I moan.

There's a pause. I'm guessing he is staring at me thinking am I serious. I don't lie. He takes my hand like a two year old and guides me down stairs. I sit down on the seate and move my hand over to the pain. A soft thick bandage covers my chest area. I'm glad that I saved Adam and Bree and the fact I'm still alive but I don't like just being a extra mouth to feed.

"Here." Say Mr Davenport placing a plate on my lap. "Eat it. Then back to your temporary room."

I smell fresh toast that's slightly burnt around the edges, also there is Jam spread across the top. I smile and start eating.

"Hey Chase is okay." Leo exclaims walking in. "Hey Big D how come you don't make me toast in the morning?"

"Because you can do it yourself." Mr Davenport says.

I chuckle. I feel helpless but no ones made fun of me since ages ago! I hear footsteps and the toaster (I guess Leo is making toast.)

"All right back upstairs. You might as well rest up there." Mr Davenport tells me pulling me up.

We walk back up and he sits me down. Here I am again. Sitting alone in the room. I bet Mr Davenport switched of the light now I can't see. Eddie picked his moment.

"Hey Bullet Bionic!" Eddie chuckled, " This is so sad poor smarty pants got a hole in him."

If I just didn't say that I Hadn't been picked on.

"Eddie." I groan. "Go pester Leo or someone else."

"Oh. So no one wants me now. Well I'll just leave you alone Mr Grumpy pants!"

He shuts of and there is no other sound.

* * *

Bree's POV

I sprint upstairs.

"Hi Davenport!" I exclaim speeding to the kitchen.

Leo is sitting with his so called toast thats blacker than coal.

"How's Chase?" I ask.

"Well when I was going to check the little hero was outside of his room." Davenport says annoyed.

Leo buts in, "So you didn't just bring him down for toast?"

Davenport shook his head and walked of just as Adam leaped round the corner panting.

"Wow Steep elevator." He says with a goofy smile. "How's Chasey?"

"Chasey?" I mimic without my bionics.

"It's a nickname for poorly or indangered Chases. " Adam explains.

"There's only one Chase."

"So?"

"There is just no point in continuing this." I say deciding arguing with Adam is pointless.

I walk of to finish sorting out my cereal. Adam grabs a bag of sugar hoops and eats many handfuls without milk.

"Adam you put MILK on cereal" Leo try's to explain.

"But then it doesn't taste sugary."

I start ignoring there conversation. I couldn't care less about there stupid cereal disscusion. Chase isn't okay and thats not something I'm going to ignore and rest till its sorted.

* * *

Chase's POV

It's a lot later that day I think. I hate not knowing. I wake up but hear something. Someone talking.

"How do I tell him?"

"Maybe by going 'Hey you' and tell him"

"I wasn't talking to you plus that won't work. He's sensitive and this could just blow him back and destroy all confidence and his life. Or release Spike!"

"Oh goody. That's trouble!"

I put pieces together to work out the identification, Mr Davenport and Eddie. There's something wrong with me and Mr Davenport won't tell me.

* * *

So how was that? This chapter is more of a talking chapter but hopefully enjoyable. Keep reviewing I love you feed back and you guys. Also I Have already finished the next chapter and began the one after. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I updated again but I won't be able totips ate again till Thursday at the earliest but keep the reviews coming. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Him**

Chase's POV

I listen till there gone. Then I sat thinking until the house seems quite. I'm guessing it's about midday as no one is around. I tilt my head assumedly up. I still saw nothing. At this time Adam, Bree and Leo are at school, I heard Mr Davenport leave (probably the lab or a lab) and Mrs Davenport is probably somewhere else.

I decide this time I can actually go downstairs without being sent to bed again. I follow the same routine. Move my hands , then one leg, then the other and finally stand up. I continue on to the door. I feel for the handle but I seem to touch someone it couldn't be Mr Davenport.

"Going somewhere?" They ask with a deep, manly voice.

"Who are you?" I growl ready to fight.

He chuckles, "No one yet. But your coming with me."

* * *

I wake up again. I hope that last senario was just a dream. I shuffle my fingers around and only feel a cold,metal material. It wasn't a dream, I must of been drugged to sleep.I try standing but I'm secured down.

"Stop struggling. That could hold even your brother, Adam down."

He knows who we are and of our bionics? I don't know what anyone would want of me except the fact I'm a Bionic super human. Ok point covered.

"Let's see if the little one will contribute with me and my plans."

Why does every one make fun of my height? I'm not that small and I'm the youngest that's why I'm smaller!

"Depends on what 'contributing' evolves." I say calmly even though I'm sweating and afraid.

"Oh we'll lets say if you don't I can start disabling other sences. Starting with your hearing."

"You mean this is all because of you!"

"No you did it to yourself getting shot there."

I stop and remember the gun shot. The moment where it all got out of hand. I wish I could glare at him but I'd be glaring at something that's not him. I hear footsteps. The man is approaching me. I tighten up.

"Leave me alone!" I grumble.

"What did you say?" He snaps.

There's a long pause.

"What did you say?" I shouts louder slapping my face.

"Leave me alone." I say loud but meaningless.

There is no sound we're alone in a building. Somewhere. Not home.

"Now how about contributing?" The man asks again.

I don't do anything. I can tell this doesn't satisfy him. I tense up scared of my future. If I have one.

"You better" He says with a twist in his voice. "Now Little, Chase I believe, you are my stepping stone to your creator. Davenport.

Mr Davenport!

I start getting distressed. We were built to save humans not put them in more danger. It's all my fault this guy wants Davenport and I'm helping him by just being alive.

"If I could see you I'd-" I snap.

"But you can't." He interrupts.

I just freeze too petrified to even breathe. He knows what he's doing and I'm trapped with him.

"I have more important things right now. Don't go anywhere. Oops you can't" The man says as I start feeling woozy and collapse. He did something to me.

* * *

Bree's POV

"aaaarrrrgghh" Davenport yells.

Leo asks, "What's up Big D?"

"Chase is gone!" He exclaims panicking more than ever.

I put down my magazine and stand up. "What?! He can't of."

Davenport looks serious and Chase's room is empty. We look every where for him. Including under the sofa.

"Okay so he's not in the house big deal-" Leo said.

"Big deal?" Mr Davenport turning as red as a rose."THIS IS A HUGE FREAKIN' DEAL!"

Leo backs down and I come to his side. Adam puts the counter back down and Tasha walks in confused.

"Donald. Why is there blood on our drive?" She asks.

We look at each other then all sprint out side and surely theres a skid mark of blood. Davenport scans it and matches it to Chase's DNA.

Mr Davenport sighs. "Chase has been taken. I'm sure of it."

If I had any liquid in my mouth I would spit it out. Adam for once looks sad rather than dumb and Leo's not doing anything annoying.

I ask, "This may be a stupid question but by who?"

* * *

**So that's all for now. Should I make longer chapters or are these length good. I love all of you and your reviews. Cya on Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hey guys thanks for all your reviews. I said Thursday and Thursday you get. Hope you like there's not really much else to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pain but no gain**

Leo's POV

Why Do these Bionics keep getting in trouble. I hate Internet dating. Everyone has got so worried and annoyed about this whole thing. I feel like pulling the little, but stylish, hair I have out.

"What about your suilvalance system?" Surely that would of caught the guy?" Bree asks.

"Eddie show the footage." Big D orders.

"Not after that brat told me to get lost yesterday." Eddie moans.

You know what I don't blame Chase. Eddie may be the worst invention ever.

"Eddie, it's you show or you go." D says confidently.

"Fine." He groan showing the tape.

It displays a man walking through the house with some fuzzy circle as a face walking in.

"It's a LED mask this guy knows what he's doing. The LED's intercept with the video footage so we can't see him." Moans Davenport.

We continue you watching the man open the door and stop there for a while. Chase then appears and he seems to be drugged to fall asleep. Then when he collapses the man just drags him by the arms to his car.

"Great we got nothing." Big D says slamming down his equipment.

"You know I could of told you this." Eddie says.

Every one glares at him. No ones was in the mood. I just go to my room and lock out the trouble that is my life.

-Skipping a long time-

Chase's POV

I tilt my head around. Pain echos through my body. I miss the comfort of my family. I still have the bandage from Mr Davenport the one he gave me back at home. Home. Somewhere I'm afraid I won't return.

"Arh you are awake are you?" A man asks. "Well its about time. You know you are now in debt to contribute with me."

"I am?" I say knowing this will probably lead to more pain.

"Well I don't want you to be offended but you aren't very talented in a event with a injury are you, Chase?" He chuckles..

I feel offended no matter what he says. "So? Maybe I'm not."

"Arh it's so cute Donald's favourite Bionic is being a goodie again if only he was a good boy 3 weeks ago. Well that might keep him safe for now. You little one don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to help me destroy your siblings."

I want to choke. He thinks after all this he's done to me and how I protected them I'll give there lives for mine. And I'm Davenports favourite. No way! He doesn't favour any of us.

"No." I say firmly.

"Pardon. You might want to rethink that." He says obviously holding something.

"Kill me. Not them." I say.

"Oh so little brother Chasey wants to save his big siblings. How cute."

"Only Adam calls me Chasey not some ugly fool."

I don't like the nickname from Adam but I put up with it cause he's my brother. No way will I take it from this evil weirdo.

"I am no ugly fool. I was your creators assistant just so you know. I helped him and his brother. I was the one who got no credit. Then they stole my invention. The only thing I built never saw my name anywhere even in the fine print."

I look at this guy. He seems to be taking things to seriously for one invention.

"Now he will pay with the lives of his dearest Bionics."

All of a sudden I'm shaking again. Would he really take my life along with Adam and Bree's. I was pretty sure there was more than just a invention.

"Oh are you now scared because you don't want to die. Maybe your not the brave bionic after all."

"I ...I... I don't ...care" I whisper.

Carefully I listen as he moves around the room. It sounds about 5m away from me.

"You will assist me to lure in your so called creator. I want him to witness this event."

He starts scribbling in terrible writing saying as he wrote.

'Donald. I got Chase. Come and get him. Richard. At Tree Avenuue Texas'

"Mr Davenport won't come, Richard." I yell at the man.

"Oh no you little. Oh papa might come and then you'll be worst of won't you." He pulls a evil smile and hands the letter to a man who walks out. "Now let's see what we can get out of you."

I move my head up. He doesn't want anything from me. He wants a excuse to torture me.

"So Chase let's find out more about you."

He undoes the bolts on the table and forces me to stand. I can barley do that from previous wounds. He wants to see my abilities however I don't wish to show of. I just get slashed for that reason. This i becoming more than just Child abuse. I tilt my head guessing

I would be looking across the room. This is now his entertainment. My pain, his amusement. Then he pulls out a device.

"You won't play?" He says with a mysterious smile. "Then guess what,"

He steps closer. I try backing away from his voice. He edges in. I try to squirm away. It's too late. He pulls the device to me ears and my whole body gets shocked. A ringing sound plays in my ear till nothing. The man again smiles and walks of to do something else.

* * *

**Okay that's all for now. I still love you feedback so keep it comming. I can't work out how many chapters there'll be but there is a lot more to come. Cya soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah thanks for all the reviews. You guys all wanted me to update so I have! Now I had to resurch gases for you guys do thank me and don't bother reasurching Carbon Monixide I'll put more about it bellow. Now let's begin**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The way It Must Be**

Donalds POV

I almost give up. All that human intelligence, all the hard work training, the rebel kid and my adopted son all gone. No one was talking anymore not even Eddie. When they went to school they no longer raced or talked, they sulked. No one even looked at the TV. Adam and Bree only went to the lab to sleep or change.

Life was Different.

The next day when I was trying more ways to retrieve my hope a letter arrived. I wasn't planning on opening it but the handwriting was familiar. So familiar I knew it could be bad news. I ripped open the envelope and grabbed the crinkled paper.

'Donald

i gat Chasse. Come and gat hem,

Richard

Tree Awenuue , TexS' it read.

"Guys were going to Texas!" I shout.

"Honey," Tasha began, "No one wants to go on holiday right now."

"It's not a trip I say. We're going to get Chase back." I say confidently passing the letter. She takes time trying to read it.

"Donald who is Richard."

"Well guessing by the handwriting it would be my old assistant Richard. He was a great guy but one day he just quit. I don't know why he would take Chase."

Bree, Adam and Leo all gather round.

"Chase is okay?" Bree asks.

Leo exclaims, "We can go fetch him!"

"Chase is in Texas? That's do unfair" Adam asks clueless of the situation but trying to join in.

We slowly bring together plan and set of to Texas in one of my helicopters.

* * *

Chase's POV

I rewake but find I'm no longer untied in a room. I'm in a capsule like container but it has no opening door. There is scanning sounds constantly running but they are motionless machines. My hand runs over the bandage covering the bullet hole.

"Where are you coward?" I yell not sure what else to say.

The mans voice booms out but I can't make out words.. He then laughs and presses a button on his remote.

"Remember yesterday? Well that is all over now. I can control everything in your death chamber including sound proof."

I move my head to his voice.I don't know why he wants this. His plan seems more muddled up then Adams brain.

Then the man seems to lose interest in me. There is a some sort of metal rubbing on rope. There are footsteps from other people. It has to be them. Maybe I might make it out. All of a sudden I'm filled with hope. I may be saved but I hear gas filling the capsule. It smells like a gas I know about. One average humans can't smell. Carbon Monocide. It's on the list of most Toxic. It could make me faint and to much could kill me. I bang on the glass but the gas knocks me out cold.

* * *

Bree's POV

We unhooked from the ropes and turn to see a 55 year old man in a weird suit. (It looks to colourful to be a villains suit)

"So davenport sent his other lab rats to be destroyed." He chuckled. "Well maybe you should join your brothe, Chase in your death chamber."

Theres a banging sound. I glance over his shoulder and there are three capsule like devices one with a figure in it. Probally Chase!

"Adam!" I yell. "Smash that capsule with the person in it!"

He straight away follows orders but the creepy guy follows his actions and tries to stop him. I decide it's my turn to act. I whizz past the man, tripping him up giving Adam more time. His fists don't work so he stabs it with a iron bar. I assist him as he pulls Chase out.

"You don't win that quickly." Richard says standing up.

"No we do, Richard." Davenport says dragging it out after zooming down the ropes.

They turn to face one another and Adam and I have time to lay Chase down across the floor.

"Why did you do this Richard?" Davenport asks watching us secretly.

"Oh we'll maybe you may remember my plans. Plans to go past all this. I knew how to improve and you chucked me away like a soda can."

"What are you on about? You quit, we didn't fire you."

"Don't lie Donnie. I know what you did and you will pay. With the life of your Bionics!"

He turns to face us. I can tell he is planning something. I dash to Davenports side and Adam follows but the man stays focused on Chase. I super speed back to get him but it's too late. I yell and continue to his side. He hold Chase by the neck.

"If you try anything he gets shot!" He snaps.

That's what the guy with the gun said.

I look at Adam and he nodded. I walk back to Davenport cautiously. I secretly whisper to Davenport about how this is the one who shot Chase and of our plan. I super speed to get the gun when he blinks. Adam charges and rips Chase out of his grip. Mr Davenport had sorted out the clips and we all got above the factory and watch as he yells at us. We all board the helicopter and go.

Once were back there's more pacing like last time. We all pace except Adam who got to tired at sat down tapping his foot. It was only 3 in the after noon but I just wish the day was over.

"Tasha." Davenport says walking up. "You might want to see this."

* * *

**He he more cliff hangers. I couldn't make it that simple well I kinna did ISH. So Carbon Monicide CO is normsaly harmless and sentless but I made Chase be able to smell it . Now when exposed to too much it can be harmful, make you faint and even die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I updated so quick because I really wanted to get this of my head and to you awsome peps. Now I rewrite the last line time don't really know why but enjoy. Oh and sit back relax its a long chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thing are shaping up...**

Donald's POV

"Tasha." I say walking out of the door frame. "You might want to see this."

I lead Tasha up to the bed Chase had rested on the day before he was taken.

I show her the cuts all down his back and the blood that staines his body. I gently roll him over and I also show the black eyes, nose bleed signs and then how he hasn't been fed and chances are if he wakes he couldn't even eat he looks so weak. He'd have to be force fed.

"Donald this is terrible!" Tasha exclaims wanting to hug her step-son. "We can help him can't we?"

I nod then explain. "The chances are we can but it's not guaranteed. The main problem is he was exposed to a highly toxic gas which could damage his brain, muscles and bionics. Also the problem is this will effect his behaviour when he awakes and his condition could affect other things you wouldn't expect it to."

She walks out to go fetch her first aid kit and insists I tell the others.

I walk back down to the kids and they all stand up.

"Is he okay?" Bree asks.

"Yes and no." I say before anyone else asks. "He's alive but not stable. I would take him to the hospital but his chip would put him in more danger. He has been severely torchured and exposed to a toxic gas. We also have to force feed him because of how weak he is."

"That gas was probably what made him faint in the capsule or death chamber did he call it?" Adam said seriously.

"That would be it. I wish it was possible to find out what it is." There's a pause then Davnport continues. " There's also a high chance that he will be stressed and after going through such a traumatic time that he will feel very uncomfortable around anyone. Oh and I doubt he will be able to see yet."

I know he won't be able to see yet. After sending the kids to bed,I quickly helped Tasha put cream over his slashes and bruises and then attached the tubes that could slowly add food to his system.

We both decide to go to bed now Chase is asleep and were all back. I just hope Chase is okay tonight.

I wake up late at night. There's a loud scream coming from up upstairs. Chase! I step out of my capsule and bang on Adam's because he is in a deep sleep.

"Adam." I hiss. " Chase is in distress we need to go check on him."

As we take the elevator up its clear Chase woke up more than just me. Davenport and Tasha are already in the living room.

"Let me talk to him." Davenport says to Tasha taking a quick glance at us.

* * *

Davenport's POV

I go upstairs to see Chase. He is sitting up sweating from a dream or his past. I slowly walk up to him.

"You okay buddy?" I ask.

"Don't come closer." He snaps obviously panicking.

I step backwards then realise his eyes are still gazing ahead. As I suspected not temporary blindness. Chase holds out his hand ruffly in my direction showing he doesn't want me any closer. Again I step back.

"Chase. It's me Davenport. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just don't come close!" Chase shouts then leans back against the back of the bed.

I stand up and walk away slowly. Somehow Chase seems to be traumatised. He was shaking, nervous and unsure what to do. I sat on a nearby desk.

"Chase it's okay your back home now. No one hear means you any harm. We're just here to help."

He moved his head ruffly in my direction and smiled slightly. I decided not to panic him out to much and went down. I filled in the others and sent Adam, Bree and Leo back to bed.

"Let me talk to him." Tasha says. "I know he can't see me but maybe I can comfort him."

It was worth a shot. Anything was after our little adventure.

* * *

No POV

Tasha walked into Chase's room. Slowly she approached him but kept her distance. Chase listened to every step.

"Please don't come near me!" He whinned.

Chase started curling up under the sheets. Tasha told Chase soothing things like how it will be okay and that he won't get hurt anymore.. Twitching a bit Chase concentrated hard on listening and sensing movements on Tasha every time she moved. He was still unsure but Tasha didn't seen to mean any harm.

"Who's there?" Chase says building up his confidence.

"It's me." Tasha replies knowing Chase's brain could pick up any voice."

"I'm sorry." Chase whispers. "I don't want to be this way I can't help it."

Tasha slowly nods at him mumbling a 'um hum'. She walks out the room and down to Davenport.

"So?" He asks.

"He seems fine except the fact he's flinchy but he still has the manners of a angel."

"So there is the Chase we all know bellow his timidness. All I know is I've got to build his trust up enough for him to let me find out if I can fix his sight. "

Tasha nods and together they go back to there bedroom

* * *

Chase's POV

I don't know why I am all nervous around my family. I always say its fine it's just whoever and then I freak. I just have bad memories. I know have a bullet in my shoulder and there's pain everywhere including my heart.

I can take a good guess that is around half four. No one but me is up. I don't want to go back to sleep to those memories. I wish I could see people. My family. There voices could sooth me. The light would wake me up. I just don't know how to cure myself.

It's later morning. I know it's a Friday and I wish no one went to school. That way I had everyone to comfort me. I feel like I'm 7 again. Scared, cheeky but smart. Someone walks in slowly towards me.

"Mr Davenport?" I whisper.

"Yes Chase."

"Please don't come too close. I don't like it."

He seems to pause, "what ever you want Chase."

I smile, that seems reassuring.

"Don't worry Chase. I won't let anyone harm you." There's a pause before he asks, " How do you feel?"

"Well I don't have the strength but I also don't have as much pain." I lie.

"Thats good to hear." Mr Davenport says obviously falling for it. I don't want anyone worried.

He spent a while with me asking me thing totally of subject like what colour (AN: British Spelling) tie goes with this suit and things he needs to know to help finnish inventions.

"Chase I have stuff to do but I'll come back later."

I nod. I felt more confident around Davenport I just hope the say about the others.

"Guys you need to leave for school now. Go!" Mr Davenport yells at my siblings.

I can't help giggling at them. I normally make sure everyone is out the door at precisely quarter to eight. I guess Mr Davenport can't replace me.

* * *

Davenports POV

Tasha walks in then asks me how it went.

"I didn't go near him but he seemed happy to have company. " I tell her cheerfully.

Tasha looked up happily. "That good sweetie. I just hope he'll let you try doing whatever you have to do honey."

"Thanks it's going to take a lot for him to let me be using electronics behind him but It will help him."

I just hope he will let me. If I can fix his damaged wires which have nested with his brain cells then the brain cells can recover thus allowing him to see again. But if I can't more cells could go poof and take away his smarts and all the rest.

* * *

Bree's POV

We walk home from school together because gym class was hard for once therefore we were all exhausted. Also I know I wouldn't be allowed to see Chase without the others.

"Do you think he's okay?" Adam asks.

"He'll be fine." Leo says trying to act cool and calm.

I smile and carry on walking until we get to the drive. I super speed to ring the bell.

Davenport answers calmly. "Come in. He's upstairs but don't-"

I didn't listen I flew upstairs to go see my little brother. I ran straight to him and he screamed rolling of the bed.

"Don't come close." He yelled.

I stepped back in shock. Chase never acted this way.

"Don't touch me." He yelled agin being firm shaking like a chihuahua.

Adam, Leo and Mr Davenport run upstairs.

"I was going to say, don't go near him. He's still afraid of what happened. Without his sight you could be anyone to him." Mr Davenport explained. "Now everyone out."

We slowly trudge out and leave Mr Davenport to try and sort out Chase.

* * *

Chase's POV

I felt so bad. I upset my sister by accident. Probably my brothers too. I just get scared when someone comes close. Every time he came close it meant more pain. That's all he wanted.

Mr Davnport crouched the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to help you up Chase. Me, Mr Davenport."

He pulls me up and lies me down on my bed. I slowly relax and allow Mr Davenport to sit on my bed.

"Chase, in order to gain your sight back you have to trust me enough to let me fix your chip wires.

I start backing up. Mr Davenport wouldn't hurt me so I should trust him. But a urge in my body said no. I tried thinking and ended out just nodding.

"The wires have been damaged and your super sight has been reversed. It's damaged brain cells to. I can now fix it but you need time to recover. Sight won't just come back. I won't hurt you I promise Chase." He says moving around my bed.

I could hear electronic devices buzzing away. Mr Davenport was ready. I nodded giving him permission to begin but my whole body tensed up. I should trust Mr Davenport shouldn't I. My heart was in my mouth the whole time. I felt like yelling stop but I controlled myself. Something in me was fighting to not lets this happen. I just stayed still and waited for a o-k.

Then there was a small buzzing noise. A

slight banging and he was done. Mr Davenport stepped around me.

"Okay Chase it's all sorted."

"Thank you." I say gratefully wanting to hug him.

"No problem, Chase." Mr Davenport says. "Hows you injures today?"

"Well the pains starting to go and there's a weird tingling feeling where the bullet was. Oh and rolling of the bed that is currently hurts but tell Bree that was my fault for panicking."

Mr Davenport sighs. "Don't worry Chase it's okay. I don't blame you for being panicky but just try and trust them. They are your family after all."

I nod at him. I feel joy knowing soon I'll be okay but it still seems hard to trust everyone who walks in. I start to wonder when my sight comes back.

Leo's POV

"So he's okay Big D?" I ask.

"His sights fine, his wounds are recovering he just seems to be nervy still."

"Well that's a improvement." Bree say cheerfully. "Maybe we'll have our Chase back soon."

"Bree the Chase there is our Chase he just has his confidence bumped and not as healthy. But he's gaining weight so that means his general health is improving. ."

"So he can play video games soon?" I ask excitedly.

"Maybe." Big D say looking at me like I said something cheeky.

I was so excited. Chase was back! And we could all stop worrying. Life was getting good again!

* * *

**I don't know Leo I wouldn't say that. Yes there is more do don't ditch this story please. Sorry that I kinna built you guys up for a not so awsome cliff hanger ending but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Guy I was away for the weekend and now I'm in London so I might not update as much but I'm still here! Are you ready? **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are we really safe?**

- 2 months later-

Bree's POV

Chase would be able to see again soon and life was brighting up again. Hopefully then he wouldn't be so flinchy. Adam was calm, not trying to think of silly things that could help Chase. Leo finished his homework for once and I was texting Catlin. Nothing much was going on.

Mr Davenport walks down and says, "Hi Guys. We have to get back on the job even though Chase is down. Theres a simple mission I need you to take care of."

"What is it?" I ask. "Wait what about Chase? He'll be so upset."

"It's simple enough so you guys can take it with out him. " He pauses then quickly adds. "But don't tell him. It will just upset him plus I think he's already depressed enough."

We nod and wait for more information.

"Okay then. In a nearby factory there has been a number of rumours that strange men have been entering again and again. All you have to do is get in take photos and report back. As soon as we have proof more action can be taken."

"So were taking photos of men in a factory?" Adam asks trying to confirm.

"Not quite." Mr Davenport sighs. "Bree I recommend you take over and make sure it runs smoothly. "

I nod before getting in my capsule to get in my mission suit. I sigh as I realise there's just two if us. I miss my brother sometimes. Its like part of me has been ripped of.

* * *

Chase's POV

I try playing games in my head to pass the time. Sleeping and sitting doesn't do anything to help pass time. I'm pretty sure I heard Davenport go down to the lab. I wonder what he's doing. I feel across the new scars. There is still the bandage from the gun shot. The accident that blinded me. I've over heard suspicions that the one that shot me is the one who captured me. Good job my sibling ran otherwise we would all be in this state. Thinking over this I begin to wonder if it wasn't a normal bullet. Maybe it was meant to mess up my sight.

* * *

Bree's POV

The mission seems simple. We find a unlocked door to get in.

"Hey Adam this place looks familiar." I say.

It reminds me of the lab that Chase was shot in. Like a recreation or a twining. Adam seems to feel the same way.

"Do you think this place has anything to do with 'him'?" I ask.

'Him' was the title we decided to give Richard. Adam looked at me clueless. We continued to walk through the halls taking photos of whatever could possibly be useful. Little did we know were walking into a trap.

Adam looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure this is as simple as Davenport says?" Adam asks.

"No Mr Davenport wouldn't send us into anything without warning." I try to comfort him.

As we go on nothing we notice nothing else unusual. We get all the evidence we need before leaving through the door we came in. To us nothing had happened but we completed a normal mission.

* * *

Still Bree's POV

Mr Davenport smiled and took the evidence and camera of us. We got changed in our capsules the. He decided we needed a mission debriefing.

"So it looked just like that lab?" He asked.

"Exactly the same. I bet it was the same place in a parralell universe!" Adam shreicked.

"I don't think it was a parallel universe Adam." I said.

"No. Mr Davenport added, "It was most likely a recreation or lab made the same used by the same people. That means we have more missions involving Richard."

He sighed. I thought we were done with that guy. Anger rushes through my body. No one can hurt my brothers. Mr Davenport seemed to be done so I decided to go see Chase.

* * *

Chase's POV.

Finally I decided in my alone time I could craft things and it'll be fun seeing them when I can. Brain cells can take a long time to recover so I just have to wait. I placed my hand on the nearby table until I came across what seemed to be a paper clip. Next to it was a pen and two post it notes. For a while I tried making anything I could. Pen lids, pen cases anything I could. All of it seemed to fiddly to try anymore. As I lifted the items my head started feeling weird. Footsteps approached and someone walked in.

"Who is it?" I ask feeling dizzier and dizzier.

"It's me Bree." She says calmly.

I start panicking, "Bree something wrong. I feel dizzy."

My head spins like hell. I start getting faint. Bree seems to super speed of but before I hear her come back I completely black out.

* * *

Mr Davenports POV

When I was just trying to get a cup of coffee a Bree tornado passes by. She stops just in front of me.

"Chase says he's dizzy. Somethings wrong!" She screams obviously worried.

"Again. Okay." I say trying to calm her down. "I'll fetch the ice you just stay with him. He's been fine for two months it's just a strange time for something to pop up."

Bree nods and speeds up to him. I get the Ice, thermometer and a scanner. Carefully I walk up carrying the stuff. Gently Bree stroked Chase's head ADR lay unconscious.

"Bree can you wrap this on his head?" I ask passing the Ice pack.

She nods then takes it. As fast as lightning she wraps it round and sits back down.

I was unsure I what could of happened so I decided to scan him down. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. It was all good as far as I could tell. Even his chip seemed okay.

"Anything wrong?" Bree asks genuinely concerned.

"Not that I can see. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Chase's POV

-hours later-

As I open my eyes I feel something cold on my head. But the stranger thing is I see light. Slowly the blurry light turns into a image of a dark room. A rush of excitement comes over me. My sight has returned after all that weird dizziness.

But somehow after all my excitement I still feel weird. Theres a voice in my head.

"Your not safe, Chase. I'm still watching you!"

* * *

**Okay maybe this a sloppy chapter except the end. And all you guys who thought 'oh yay Chase is safe end of the story.' You are so wrong! Now I was wondering if you guys thing I should write about any other Disney Series. I kinna watch most of 'em.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this was written on a noisy, rocking boat so be grateful. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Whispers in My Head**

Chase's POV

My first thoughts were something was happening but after 5 minuets nothing else happened. No more voices, weird feeling or any thing else. I looked at the bed I had lied in for hours, day after day. My clothes were not at all in the best condition. With out thinking I walked down stairs and down to the Lab. It didn't concern me my family were no where to be seen. Quickly I programmed a normal outfit and changed in my capsule. No one seemed to be anywhere so I decided to just watch television. For once I got to hold the remote and even choose what channel. I felt like a toddler getting excited over every press of a button.

For hours I sat pressing buttons on the remote. I have no idea why I found it so amusing.

The door clunked open and I quickly looked over. Tasha was walking in carrying at least four bags.

"Let me help." I say getting up and taking two of the bags.

"Thanks Chase." She said smiling then she stopped. "Aren't you meant to be upstairs and how did you know where the bags were?"

"Well my sight came back and I'm feeling loads better." I reply actually telling the truth.

"That's great news sweetie." She said smiling.

Together we unpacked the bags and loaded the cupboard.

* * *

Mr Davenport walked in followed by Leo, Adam and Bree. By this point me and Tasha had cleared up everything and were folding clothes.

"Hi Chase." Leo said the stopped.

Bree dashed over to hug me, followed by Adam and then Leo.

"You would think I had died and come back to life. But do you mind loosening the grip?" I say almost choking.

They all let go of me and start firing questions.

"So you can see again?" Leo asked.

"Your feeling okay?" Bree checked.

"We can tease you again?" Adam smiled.

"Yes, Yep and no!" I chuckled.

"Arh no fair." Adam whined.

Mr Davenport was smiling uncontrollably. He seemed overjoyed to hear such things.

_'Oh I'm not so happy for you at least I can now also see what you see. Also stop being so good it's sickly_.' The voice said. ((AN from now on italics are the voice in his head.))

"I thought you were gone." I said confused.

"Thought what was gone?" Davenport asked.

I then for some reason slapped myself.

'_Don't tell or you'll regret it.' _

"Nothing." I quickly lied.

Everyone looked oddly at me.

"Well where did you go earlier?" I ask to try and stop this.

'_Good boy.'_

"We were... Um" Mr Davenport began.

"Just training outside." Bree butted in.

I nodded pretending to believe it. Everyone carried on there normal life. I knew if I got Adam alone later he would tell me what he had been doing. Sometimes a dumb brother is a advantage.

But before that I wanted to talk to this thing in my head. Secretly I went into the room I had lived in for a while.

"Okay come on I want to know who are you?" I yell quietly.

'Oh you want me to just tell you. That's no fun!'

"Well what do I have to do then?" I ask.

"Let's see. Nothing yet. But I'll tell you when the moment comes.'

"Well what do you want from me then? Why take control of me?" I ask.

'Well isn't it obvious? To spy on your little family and even if I feel the need, destroy it. There is a advantages of having the worlds smartest person at your fingertips so good evening Chase. Go eat your dinner.'

* * *

**So how was that. Chapters should get longer from here but I felt that was a good point to leave it. Yep Chase is totally okay or is he? Didn't Davenport say he was totally fine. Shut it will be explained later Mr nitpicker. Sorry I'm just repeating what my friend said when reading. Please leave reviews you have no Idea how helpful they are!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trust**

Chase's POV

At the dinner table I was as silent as ever. There was nothing I wanted to tell my family in case it endangered them. I didn't know when he was listening or how often. I bet if he tried he could take over me and unleash Spike.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Tasha asked looking at me lowering her head to try and make eye contact.

I look up and sigh. "I just don't feel to good."

More lies I have to put up with. I doubt my acting skills are that good for them to fall for it. Adam obviously does getting up to hug me but I can tell Mr Davenport didn't.

He looked at me saying 'Yeahrightafterthisyourspittingitout.'

The meal continued and I ignored the fact Everyone else was talking. I couldn't think of anything but the weird guy.

The next time I looked up everyone was done so I knew I could leave.

"Please may I be excused?" I ask.

"Of course Chase." Tasha replied.

Everyone else just stood up and did what the heck they felt like. I could sense Mr Davenport was following me.

The lift door swung open and before he could join me I closed the doors. This probably frustrated him but this way I could have some alone time.

"Hey Sulky!" Eddie blurted out.

"Go away." I groaned.

Eddie said, "That's not fair PS you should stop talking to yourself. But if you want to continue it is amusing."

All of a sudden I stop. Eddie has caught me talking to 'the voice'.

'_Don't you dare use that computer to help you_!'

"Go away!" I shriek running to the other side of the room holding my head.

"Why?" Eddie flicked on. "I wanna talk."

"Not you Eddie."

"Well no one else is here so who? BTW I stopped the lift for your sake."

"Thanks but I can't tell you."

"Yeah keep secrets from a computer. Bye Bionic."

Just as Eddie finished talking Mr Davenport walked in frustrated.

"I need to restrict Eddies functions." Mr Davenport moaned.

I hid behind my capsule hoping Mr Davenport had forgot. As he fiddled around on his computer removing Eddie's access to the lift I tried making my hiding place better.

"You might as well stop hiding behind your capsule now." he says not even looking up.

I step round and sit on one of the stools knowing I'm doomed. As soon as Mr Davenport finished he walked over to me.

"Come on, what's up?" He asks.

"It's nothing." I say spinning around on my chair more.

He grabs my chair and looks at me. "Come on there's no point in lying."

'_Do not tell him or you'll all regret it.'_

"I can't tell you. I don't want to put you all in danger. I'm sorry Mr Davenport." I mumbled.

Mr Davenport stared at me not sure whether to trust me.

"Chase," He sighed, "I don't care what ever is wrong I will not let anyone hurt you or anyone in this house."

'Do not listen to him.'

'The voice' then made me slap myself. I groan in pain but I want to tell Mr Davenport.

"Okay Mr Davenport." I sigh and then prepare to unleash it all. "There's some weird voice in my head but he can control me just-"

I was forced to stop. 'The Voice' wasn't happy and I was pulled down.

'_You stupid Child you just took his life off him. I hope your proud Chase_.'

All of a sudden I couldn't control myself. It was as if he was forcing out Spike.

"Mr davenport." I gasped before I lost all my senses.

* * *

I awoke lying in a mess on the lab floor. My first thoughts were on Mr Davenport. He was no where down here hopefully he got out okay.

"Eddie." I mumble. "Where's Mr Davenport?"

Eddie flicks on a half broken screen.

"Oh yeah. After you turned Commando you tried killing him but he evacuated the room. But guess what then you went after me and now I'm broken." He moaned.

"I'm sorry Eddie but you heard didn't you." I checked.

"Yeah but your not allowed to leave this room now." He informed me.

"If they're safe then fine."

'Who said there safe.'

"Just leave me alone." I groan.

'Oh why you don't need more info on the event at hand.'

"Well if your not leaving then maybe I'll listen."

_'Good. I don't want any hassle. I am tracking you but also waiting for the right moment. You've been a lot of hassle but you will eliminate your friends and I will finally get my revenge on you.'_

* * *

**Heyop guys this update took a liccle bit longer but I hope it was worth it. Thanks for all your reviews. 55 of the little prices that inspire me! Thanks all of you. I would hug you all if you were in this room. **

**Also If you guys I have a poll on my account please check it out.**

**Now I find my trip related to Lab Rats far to much:**

**•****I was in a elevator. A glass one and I could see the cables and all the time I was thinking of 'Chip switch.' **

**•****When I was eating dinner I stole one of my sisters chips and she said "Hey that's not fair. I want my chip back. I want my chip back." like Chase did in 'Chip Switch.' (Where both huge fans.**

**•****This morning I poured orange juice on my sisters cereal. (Leo did this to Adam in 'Death Spiral Smack-down.') but mine was a accident.**

**•At Chesington World of Adventures on Zufari the Driver is called Chase!**

**Anyway see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the wait here's Chapter 11! Next chapter will have a bit more action.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Life will never be the same**

Chase's POV

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. My purpose now was to kill my own family.

"Eddie, can you lock me in my capsule?" I asked.

"Nooooo." Eddie moaned. "Donald never gave me that feature."

I sighed. All I wanted to do was talk to my family and now I was just in lockdown in the lab. On one of Eddie's screens Mr Davenport popped up.

"Chase." He sighed weakly.

"Mr Davenport!" I exclaimed running to the screen.

He seemed to smile but I can tell me well Spike harmed him.

"Are you okay down there?" He asks.

I nod then he continues.

"Now I think if you go in your capsule it can block whatever it is but as soon as you step out it can activate again."

Quickly I run straight to my capsule. A force starts trying to stop me but as soon as my foot enters the force lets go and I get flung into the wall. I slam the door behind me. There's machine sounds, probably the lift. The lift doors swing open and Mr Davenport walks in with everyone else behind him.

I gasp as I look at a beaten up Davenport. From the screen I couldn't see his black eye, swollen lip and casted arm.

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Spike did not you." He replied walking up to me. "Now I've programmed your capsule to stop the signals but I can't do anymore. I need more data on whats doing this and-"

"That involves coming outside of my capsule." I finish for him.

He simply nods then turns around. My siblings look at me like I'm a ghost. Nothing good will ever happen to me again.

Mr Davenport runs his hand over the capsule controls and starts typing in codes. Even I couldn't work out what hews doing from here.

I wish this would all just go away. I hate everything that's happened how it all involves me.

"So, what's up man?" Leo asks.

"I think you would know but I've been hacked I guess and someone has taken over me." I sigh.

"No one hurts my Chasey!" Adam yells.

Everyone chuckles how he calls me his Chasey. Personly I still hate it.

"Adam." I mumble.

Immediately he cuts it out and then walks around my capsule.

"I guess this now is my display case."

Mr Davenport looks of the panel and glares at me. What did I do? There's silence except from the typing and the machinery hum oh and the cars.

* * *

Time passes yet I'm still sitting in a display case called a capsule. Everyones gone to school, Mr Davenport left the lab to go to some meeting of high ranked scientists.

It was hard to do anything in such a tight space. Nothing was easy in a capsule except changing, sleeping and showering. Memories of eating in a capsule come back to my mind. Bree had it much better than us all the time. She caught and nibbled and Adam and I just found someway to get it down our throats. Even since we were toddlers in mini capsules.

* * *

_I waddled into my capsule followed by my siblings. We didn't have protein pellets we had before Leo came, we had smaller pellets with all the nutritional values that we needed. They were nicknamed 'training pellets'. _

_Bree already mastered catching with her hands. I was trying to catch it with my mouth like Adam did but being younger I still hadn't mastered that yet. Adam wouldn't teach me so I had to put the ones that landed on my face into my mouth. That morning I happened to get a slightly black eye from the amount of pellets that landed in my eyes. Adam and Bree just laughed as I moaned in pain._

* * *

Then I hear the elevators little chugging sound as the wires pull it down. Maybe Mr Davenport's back but as the doors opened it hit me all at once.

* * *

**Okay guys that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Now if you guys don't mind checking out my other stories it's much appreciated. Thanks and see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN urm guys that care I need help read message bellow after now all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Payback or is it?

Chase's POV

Then it hit me. It was him all along. From the bullet to the voice it was all him.

"Chase," he sniggers, " You've been trouble my friend."

"And so have you." I say staring at him.

"Very funny, but that's not going to help you now." He smiles evilly.

Eddie then flicks on, "See why me controlling the lifts important?" He moans.

"Eddie!" I exclaim, "Get Davenport."

"This time he can't help you!" Richard says.

"Oh Kay lamo but you better have something good for me." Eddie replies.

"No." Richard snaps lifting a machine.

Quickly I release what it is. He's got the L.E.M.P! Somehow he had got it. Mr Davenport had hidden it away so someone, Leo, did not use it as a night light. I already knew what he would do. Before I could open my capsule door he flicked it on.

A huge pulsation burst out from the LEMP that went straight through my capsules glass walls. It wasn't long before before my vision went into a pixeled blur. Eddie probally was effected too.

"What now your just going to exterminate my family? You can't use a blurry vision." I ask.

"I know but really I came here to reunite you to a old friend or should I say enemy." He chuckles and steps back.

But the thing was I knew how to recur my vision after the LEMP had been activated.

Apparently someone else knew ripping me out of my capsule onto the ground. Quickly I leapt up. My heart was racing. Ruffly I could make out a figure standing in front of me. Footsteps grew louder as they charge at me. My hand quickly grab there arm and I was able to flip them using Akito. They too were also quick to there feet.

"Well Chase you haven't lost a thing have you?" He replys deviously.

My voice recognition app quickly got a match on one person or android, Marcus!

"You ...but in the factory... You... You can't be here." I stammered.

"That's because I restored and imroved him." Richard chuckles, "I was going to do the same to you but your contribution wasn't as easy to get."

I stare straight at him looking still through a pixeled view. This guy was good but how hadn't the LEMP infected Marcus. Something here was wrong and I had to find it out before this guy could hurt Mr Davenport or my family anymore.

Marcus decided to come again at me. Without thinking I attempted the vault the nearby desk. I almost did but I landed on the floor. It was clear Marcus was comming after me do I leapt up as fast as I could and kick of my shoes. I lunge into my capsule and slam the door. My hands land on the side of the capsule and it regenerates my sight. Marcus is playing at the control panel but before it goes onto lock I flip out. His face drops as I walk towards him.

Richard is obviously getting extremely annoyed.

"Come on Chase just drop it now and I'll make you, stronger, better and even immune to all of Donald's inventions." Richard says trying to win me.

Immune to Davenport's inventions! That's how Marcus didn't glitch. Thoughts run through my head. '_How good is this guy?' 'What else can he do?' 'Where's Mr Davenport?'_

Marcus obviously won't give me a break charging up a plasma grenade. My sheild quickly comes up, protecting me. My next thought is to get the L.E.M.P so I quickly use my molecular kinesics to get it of Richard. I would destroy it but if that releases anouther burst I could be toast!

This time Richard to jumps straight at me throwing punches. I come back with blocks and try following his attacks mainly with a strong backlist but he blocks to. What I don't realise it's all a distraction. Marcus comes at me with a all his might ontop of me.

My mouth bashes the cold, hard ground. Immediately I start spitting blood and feel a trickle of blood running down the side of my face. It just seems to fill Richard with joy.

"One last chance Chasey." He sniggers.

That does it. I couldn't help it my stored anger unleashes. The last thing I remeber is using a force field to shove Marcus of me then it blacks out.

'_Commando App disengaged.' _

My eyes open and close for a few seconds. I wa still in the lab standing or a rather messed up lab. There was no sign of Marcus or Richard. Maybe they got away. That would be worse. There's more marks on me before. I look into one of the broken screens. My face is like Davenport's just with a burn mark on my forehead. I couldn't let Davenport find out about this. He already worries to much.

Upstairs I treated my wounds and covered most of it up with Tasha's make-up. I had to change as my ripped bloody clothes weren't going to hide anything. My capsule was programmed and I set it up into a fresh outfit that wasn't too different.

I clear and fix the lab to the best of my ability, including Eddie.

"Hooray! I'm alive." Eddie shrieks with joy.

"Thanks to me." I say.

"Oh okay I guess I tell Donald."

"No, Eddie don't." I exclaim running to Eddie's screen.

"But you wanted me to didn't you?" Eddie asks comfused.

"Well I did but I don't want then to worry so just don't say or I'll shut you off again. I no how to do that now." I smiled.

Eddie sighed. "Fine. By the way there hooooome."

Eddie switched off. And left me. I decided to pretend to be studing this whole time by opening my textbooks.

No one could know. This was my problem that I would deal with.

* * *

**Okay so yay action! I hope you guys liked a bit more excitment. I know I enjoyed writting and checking it. **

**Now the thing I need is this:**

**My Mom's not happy I'm not in top set in English (I'm in second nosy bagers) now I want to improve my English so as well as you reviews I love so much I want a bit of help literature wise. Now I'm not saying don't say you liked it, felt sorry for the characters ect but maybe a little bit of help that improves my writting would be nice. It may also improve my story. Thanks my friends and fans I love you all. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It's time.**

Chase's POV

My make-up had covered the wounds and fooled Mr Davenport. It seemed my family were now safe from this affair.

Now I was preparing to strike back. It was my chance to save my family. Then I remember that I had wanted to look at the bullet Mr Davenport removed from me. Carefully I take the packet containing the bullet and lay it on the desk. Next I open up the bag, with gloves on I pick up the bullet. On it was a small imprint,

'Welkerville Secret Weapons Factory'.

That must be where he is! As I closely examin the bullet I find that it's obviously no ordinary bullet. It was designed to carry a microscopic nano virus that must have on purposely cut my chips wires. Now it is all making sense. None of these event had been a coinsedence. Disbelivingly I shake my head and place it back in the bag. Carefully I place it back the exact same not leaving any clues.

But was that how Richard could control me?

It's time. I change myself into my mission suit and pack my mission bag. My family had done everything for me and now I will protect them.

* * *

Bree's POV

Chase is missing. He is probally just messing around or something. There's lots of things a teenage boy could be doing at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Leo and Adam wern't concerned flicking on TV and giving that more attention than anything else . Tasha was doing a quick tidy after her book club meeting.

"Hey Eddie." I ask leaning against the wall. "Do you know where Chase is?"

"Yep." Eddie replies flicking on a nearby screen.

Then I stare at him expecting him to continue.

"Oh you want to know where sorry I can't tell you because he doesn't want you to follow him!" Eddie says stretching up and down.

"What why not?" I ask starting to get annoyed.

"Cause he doesn't want you getting hurt. I've said to much."

Eddie flicks off.

Super speeding I switch off the telly and stand in front of my brothers.

"Hey I was watching that!" Leo complains.

"Chase has gone off and he doesn't want us to follow him. We have to track him." I explain.

"But he doesn't want us to follow him." Adam butts in.

"That's because he's about to do something stupid." I snap before grabbing my brothers and super speeding into the lab.

"You have to warn us before doing that next time!" Leo moans.

"Sorry." I drag out. "But Chase is in trouble and he needs us!"

Speed typing I go in Davenport's computer and find out exactly where Chase is or going.

"It's the factory we had that mission without him remember. The place that looks identical to where he was ya know..."

There's a silence as we all remember what happened. That accident changed him but I still love him all the same. He's my brother!

"Come on." Adam says getting protective. "Let's go get Chasey!"

After getting in our mission suits we set of on a pursuit of Chase.

* * *

Chase's POV

The sounds of footsteps echo. The building is do familiar. So scarily familiar. It feels like I've been here before but I don't like it. Maybe the memory is corrupted but I do t think so. I sigh and continue on.

"Arh it's little smarty is it." Marcus chuckles.

"You." I hiss.

He sits waiting for my attack but I too wait for his. We end up walking in circles for a couple minuets before I then create a forcefield and shrink it down to throw at Marcus. But he too reacts and brings up a force field. Neither one of us are going to let the other win easily.

Marcus throws the next attack bringing out Plasma Grenades. I flip and dodge many of the grenades and using a force field on the others.

Using Molecular Kinesis I grab a large object and aim it at Marcus however he catches it like a ball and launches it at me. Luckily I was able to dodge.

I prepare to attack again when I hear "Chase!" being yelled from down the corridor.

* * *

**Well I guess you guys are being treated to action packed episodes. More Bionic fights so can't go wrong with that. Hope your enjoying. I love your reviews no matter if it's positive or giving advice I live them all. And thanks for Following and favouring my story. I love you guys.**

**-Suicuneepic**


	14. Chapter 15

**Okay first I just wanna say thanks to all of you who review, follow and favourite this story and Wow! I was scanning the communities and this story is in Best Brase stories! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sticking out to the end**

Chase's POV

I swivel round to see Bree and Adam standing there starring at me. Marcus quickly acts throwing a force field at me knocking me forward.

"Chase." Bree yells super speeding to my side.

Adam gets aggravated and charges at Marcus. Because Marcus and been chuckling, he never saw the attach before Adam was piled on top of him.

" Well played." Richards say slowly clapping walking down the stairs. "But you can't beat my. Marcus is improved. Stronger, faster, smarter."

He chuckles and steps back as Marcus throw Adam of him like a bag of potatoes. Being Bionic he had hardly had any damage when he hit the wall.

"We have to work together." I say calmly.

Bree nods then Adam walks over.

"Alright." I sigh, "You know what to do."

We had planned incase we ever met anouther Bionic with our abilities, well really incase we met Marcus again.

Bree superspeeded around as a distraction but keeps stopping making sure Marcus follows.

Next she stops just a bit behind Adam. As he comes out of his blur Adam quickly punches him and starts a fight.

With that distraction I am able to charge a force field then aim at Marcus. I send it and he falls to the ground as it traps him.

"No." Growls Richard. "You cannot win."

We look up at the old man not sure whever he is serious or not. Then I hear a metal clucking sound. A machine is charging up for something. Reacting fast I create a sheild that protects my familly and myself.

"No. Maybe you stopped that but a force field cannot block a cage can it."

There is a final clunk and metal bars appear around each one of us. Adam immediately attempts to break free but it's no use.

"Well I guess my part here is done. I'll just post you of to your next destination. Where you were ment to go. Except for that one."

He points directly at me and my heart drops. All along he was set to rid me from this earth. Now I wish the first bullet did it rather than all this.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't tell you we wouldn't all be here." I sigh feeling ashamed.

"No." Bree replies. "We would of came anyway to try and get revenge. But the Marcus thing would be helpful."

A slight smile slips onto my face before it returns to a normal straight face.

Beams cover the cage gaps and it becomes as dark as the night sky. Fear returns. I want to be brave. I want to fight but I'm to afraid. I hate feeling this way but I have to accept it.

"Chase." I hear whispers. "We will get you don't give up hope."

There's more cluncking and chunking but it's soon over. The cage is dropped and it wobbles a little bit.

A plan pops into my brain. Maybe I should be the rescuer. I concentrate on opening the cage bars and slowly light enters the cage. Eventually there's enough to actually see outside. One by one I pull down the bars until I can squeeze my small body out of the gap.

My super vision soon picks up laser detectors and heat sensors. I have to avoid certain sections and not hit any lasers. Simples. I wish.

* * *

Bree's POV

I hope Chase heard me. He always hears when I say things like which boy I like on the phone so why not this now. Suddenly I'm the panicky one. Without either of my brothers I feel lost. But I still don't regret trying to protect my brother I just hope I can save him now.

* * *

Chase's POV

I'm managing to flip away from most lasers and stay of any heat sensors. There's not much left until I will be able to get into the air vent and out. Hopefully I can find Bree and Adam. Taking it cautiously I continue to the vent. Now I wish Adam was here with his heat vision. Instead I have to unscrew every bolt with my Molecular Kinesis. It's a couple minuets and then I'm in. I remove the door then climb inside and start crawling along.

No one messes with my siblings today.

I was hoping to track them via sound but I can't do that and the GPS isn't working inside a building. Sighing I continue along looking in each gap between the panels.

Most rooms are dimly lit and I can't see everything but no human size cages. As I reach the next panel, there's more light. There is also slight breathing. Cautiously I pay more attention to whats in the room. There is a familiar figure. It's not Richard as I can see another figure much like and probably is him.

"You've got them." The figure asks.

Richard nods, "Yes the two you asked for and I've got mine. You can take him back to but he's not in the best condition."

"Naa. He isn't going to last much longer anyway a couple more weeks tops. You can use him until he pops." The figure replies.

Richard nods and signals to the two large boxes behind him. Next bars fall down from the containers and I can tell those are my siblings. Anger fills my body but I hold back Spike. If I release Spike I could jeopardise this rescue. I continue to listen just in case, waiting for the right moment.

"What are you going to do with us?" Bree shouts across the room.

"Nice question." The man says walking into the light.

I silently gasp. I know him. It's...

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnnn! How dya like me now! This story may be turning a bit dark but oh well. Who do you guys think it is? Shout-out to all who guess correctly. So Maybe Chase was alright on his own, who am I kidding he needed his Sibs to whip Macus' ass. Anyway please review it means a lot oh and thanks to LBozzie (should of done this last chap) cause after two chaps ago I it's proven she's the only one actually reading this so why I still wrote this I don't know. Todaloo.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Okay guys a few notes before we begin.**

**Well done too Ruxi23, LBozzie, Loveshipper, Shanzlol, nicole503 and Megan for guessing correctly. Oh and finally cause your about to read it anyway I wrote it before I knew about Avalanche and I haven't seen Avalanche so I don't know what happened in it to change the story but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: One way to meet again**

It was Douglas.

I have never liked that man. He wants me to call him farther but he's just another bad guy in my world immediately I want to go save my siblings from him but I know I cannot risk anything at this point in time.

Adam gasped. "It's that person!"

Bree, Adam and I agreed to never say Douglas' name ever again as we never wished to see him again.

Bree's reactions were quite similar.

"It doesn't matter what you want to call me now, all that matters is that I have full control over you two." Douglas sniggers.

"Well why not Chase?" Bree asks rather confused.

I feel the same way.

"What's the use of a smart person when I'm smarter!" He smiles then turned to reach inside his bag.

He has been there for a quite a while fishing for a device in his bag. Richard offers to help but the offer is rejected. All his attention is in his bag not on anything else. My perfect opportunity to save my siblings but as I undo the last bolt I see a device in his back pocket. Probably the one he wanted!

When I lost my concentration on the grid it slipped of and hit the ground, I had no choice but to make my entrance now. Slightly out of control I land and stand up.

"Looking for something?" I ask using my magnetism app on the device.

It flings into my hand perfectly and Douglas' face drops.

"You pesky children!" Richard grunts hurrying over to the broken android lying limply in the room.

He starts trying to fix him but soon gives up and scurries to another machine.

Douglas growls, "Hand that back or you will suffer Chase."

He stretches out my name like it is something to be ashamed of. However nothing he could say would effect me anymore, I knew I was stronger with out him.

"Chasey!" Adam yells smilling.

"Chase are you okay?" Bree shouts throught the bars.

"I'm fine." I nod at her.

Douglas turns to Richard, "I told you to make the cages bionic proof."

"I did. I didn't count on them being smaller than the average human." Richard moans.

"See even that guy things your small!" Adam exclaims forgetting the fact he's locked in a cage.

"Now's not the time Adam!" I shout back not looking that way.

The remote still lays in my hand. It's a complex device with about twenty different buttons and a small buzzing sound. I would destroy it in a second but if anything was activated it could be the only reverse button. I was more convinced when Douglas shouted go on destroy it, save your little family. He wouldn't tell me to do that so I know I had to thing fast or something could happen and I would be blamed for everything.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Douglas asks.

"Maybe." I reply hesitantly keeping my eye on everyone in the room.

There is a cluncking sound like there was in the last room. I stop. It was anouther cage programmed by Richard. I leap up trying to advoid getting caught again. The cage rises higher but I am able to use my molecular Kinesis to throw a box in the way. As I land I rolled to break the impact but I ended up at the feet of Douglas.

* * *

Leo's POV

The connection is lost and there was no way I could hack into a security camrea. If anything bad had happened Big D would complain at me and not them. In his eyes his Biomics were never to be blamed it was always me who 'Leo'd things up."

"Hey Leo." Big D says walking across from one side of the lab to the other.

"Hey Big D." I reply.

He seems busy but I know it won't be long before he asks. As much as I can, I make it look like I'm just chilling not trying to gain communication with his bionic creations. I just hope they're okay we're ever they are.

"Hey Leo, have you seen Chase I was going to test something with him." He asks.

I quickly come up with, "Nooo. What's the something?"

Big D narrows his eyes before sighing. He makes it clear I don't have to be so nosy and it's none of my concern.

"Wait speaking of which, have you seem Adam or Bree either?"

"No. Have you?"

It was obvious I was panicking and I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Chase went to go get revenge on that guy and Bree and Adam went to go help!" Eddie exclaimed switching on a nearby screen.

Davenport looked like he wanted to rip my throat out. Eddie on the other hand was enjoying this all to much.

"Well you could of let me tell him." I shout lifting my arms up slightly and shortly after throwing them down.

I bet if Eddie had a tongue he would of stuck it out before he shut off.

"They did what!" Big D yelled furiously.

"Don't point your fingers at me I didn't have a say in this!" I complain.

"Wait Chase wanted revenge?" He asked still annoyed.

"Yeah."

"That's not like Chase. I knew something was still up. Do you know where he went?"

"The lab you sent Bree and Adam on there own that once."

After nodding Big D sets to work pressing many buttons and doing all kinds of formulas and what ever else.

* * *

Chase's POV

I don't know what my options are. I'm still holding the remote; Douglas is still holding my brother and sister prisoner; Leo is stuck back at the lab probably being scolded for my mistake and I have no idea what to do. Always I was mission leader but without the Team I have nothing to be strong for. My fears are crushing me. What would happen if I do this? Or if I do this? My siblings lives are at steak and I'm panicking. There's not much time before my family could be destroyed.

"So Chase come with us and get everything you desire or continue on there path and be controlled by me." Douglas chuckles.

Memories come back to me of when we were trapped. Douglas had no care for Marcus or how long he would live. He only cared about the fact he was using Marcus awesome abilities. Would it not just be the same life for me.

Mr Davenport saved me from everything life threw at me. He's been there for me all the time. Never should I be considering which side to pick. My fathers side will always be my side.

Douglas was waiting for a reply. I knew I had to stall so I could scan over the room.

"Well maybe I'll consider it depends." I say calmly as numbers and data flys past my eyes.

I begin waking around Douglas scanning the room.

"Depends on what?" Douglas almost gasped.

"What your offering me. A better life than that." I say pointing towards the shadows of Marcus' body.

Suddenly what I want to see flys past my eyes.

'Cage Functions Control Remote'

Now I have to get it before Douglas see's my plan.

* * *

**So how was that? I love your feedback it inspires me so don't stop sending it! Anyone notice anything unusual about the chapters in this fic? Just wondering. Anyway cya.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Okay before we go any further I want to say thanks to my friend Ethan Wilmot for inspiring me to write this by saying "You control yourself unless your some weirdo." If you wanna thank my buddy review and I'll pass it on. Anyway we shall began this chapter which Ethan inspired me to write.**

**Chapter 17: Control**

Chase's POV

I had to get the remote but how. Also I had to hide my anticipation to get the remote. Slowly and cautiously I walked around the room getting closer to the remote.

"Look Chase I don't have all day you now have a decision. " Douglas snapped quickly typing. "This computer will hack your brother ,your sister and your chip so you will all work for me but if you say I won't take you and you can work for me on you own accords."

Their chips! I alway was scared of my chip being hacked ever since we first met Douglas. Just the thought of being controlled by someone else scared me still. That's why me and Mr Davenport were working on a extra guard that was currently only installed on me. We had kept it a secret as for now it would either make my protection weaker or stronger.

Panic was rising and my eyes became fixed on Douglas. Little didn't I see that Richard was attacking me from behind.

Pain shot threw me. I wanted to fall to the ground but too much was at risk.

'Access granted.' The computer beeped.

"Arh looks like you were too late Chase." Douglas chuckles.

I turn to face the cages my siblings were held in. Their heads were dropped to the side and they stood motionless.

I guessed my extra security had worked at least for a bit.

"Let's see what we can do then shall we." Douglas smiled not realising I was still a free soul.

With my super sight I could see his computer screen scrolling trying to find my chip.

"You haven't been hacked!" Douglas yelled storming towards me.

Thinking fast I threw a forcefield at him and he was repelled back into his computer.

Gritting his teeth fighting the pain Douglas moaned.

"Maybe you can harm your farther but what about your siblings."

There was more typing then the clunking of the cages falling a part. Adam and Bree emerged glaring at me as if they wished to kill me. I gulped.

"C'mon guys." I say trying to stay cool as the plod towards me.

There eyes are different and I cannot do anything to stop then from attacking me.

Adam's eyes begin to glow, ready to use heat vision.

"Destroy him." Douglas commands plodding towards me.

I quickly activated my shield before turning to dash off. Again I have to scan the room for anything helpful. At least then my sibling weren't in any danger.

"Need any help." I hear very quietly, so only I can hear, behind me.

I discreetly nod towards Adam and Bree who are coming towards me like the undead zombies in Leo's cartoons.

"Got it. Big D knows how to get it out of them but he needs time. Distract them but be careful." Leo hissed quietly.

Now I have backup I have a bit more comfidence. Cleverly I flipped about avoiding contact with my siblings.

Just ass I was getting confident Bree decided to super speed around. There was no way I could run from her do I had to trick her. It was hard but I just had to buy time.

Next was Adam who was throwing things and trying to grab me. The two of them together were starting to improve as time ticked on.

Time seemed to be going slower than usual. Waiting for them to be freed before I was hacked too.

Trying to think lowered my guard so Bree sped and grabbed me to drop me of in Adam's arms.

"Good." Douglas smiled wickedly. "Now crush him."

"Mr Davenport!" I yelled as Adam began crushing my body squeezing my bones.

Suddenly Adam stopped. Bree and Adam collapsed and I too fell with them.

"Ow!" Bree moaned standing up.

Leo and Mr Davenport ran out from the shadows. I was so happy to see Mr Davenport again I hugged him.

Pushing me away Mr Davenport shouted, "These are my kids now Dougie. Now leave them alone!"

Douglas moaned, "Why do you always win. Sometimes you could let me taste victory."

Angrily he stormed out to escape.

"Come on let's go have some coco." Davenport said keeping a eye on Chase.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update I didn't feel like it until Ethan said that do again you wanna thank him I'll pass it on. Only one or two more chapters. Anyone think I should do a follow on?**


End file.
